nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sid
'' |voice=Sam Gifaldi Taylor Gifaldi ("April Fool's Day") Aiden Lewandowski (Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie) |first="Arnold" |last= |fullname= |species=Human |alias= |affiliation= |personality=Superstitious, stubborn, selfish, mean, timid, cowardly, paranoid. |alignment=Neutral |appearance= |occupation= |home= |family=Ray (Father) Sid's mother (Mother) |pets=Sidney |friends=Arnold, Gerald, Harold Berman, Eugene, Stinky Peterson |minions= |enemies= |likes= |dislikes= |quote= }}Sid is a friend of Arnold and one of Harold's best friends on Hey Arnold! He has paranoid tendencies and often tells urban legends, with or without the assistance of Gerald. Perhaps his most well-known characteristic is that he typically ends up in ridiculous situations, such as becoming severely mysophobic; deciding to devote his life to Arnold after the latter saves his life, among other things. Personality Sid is generally known to be very superstitious, stubborn, timid, cowardly and especially being very paranoid, having once believed to have killed his school principal with a voodoo doll carved from soap, and at another time believing that Stinky was a vampire. There was even an occurrence in which he was obsessed with cleanliness after learning about germs in his classroom, so much so that he wore a special anti-germ suit and could barely sit inside his desk while wearing it. His paranoid tendencies often cause him much grief. Sid is Gerald's "lead-in" man; when Gerald is about to tell another of the Urban Legends, Sid introduces him, usually mentioning how the story has been passed "from kid generation to kid generation". For the most part, Sid hangs around with Harold and Stinky, and the trio are often the cause of trouble around P.S. 118 and the surrounding neighborhood. A few episodes are based around the trio and the consequences they or others must face because of their troublesome antics. Sid can also be a jerk (both when he's with Stinky or by himself), and is rather quick to mock or distrust others. Appearance Sid's most noticeable feature is his long nose, which seemingly protrudes from his forehead. He wears a green cap in a backwards position which covers part of his eyes, a pair of prized white Winklepicker Beatle boots, blue jeans, white shirt, and a black jacket. Sometimes, Sid has a "full" head of hair ("Heat", "Save The Tree", "Fishing Trip"), while other times, it's all stringy, like the hairs that stick out from under his hat ("Helga's Makeover", "Wheezin' Ed"), and occasionally (as in "Arnold's Room"), he has both. Sid's pajamas are usually shown to be green, in "Save the Tree" however, Sid is seen wearing different pajamas which include a yellow version of his usual hat. In Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie, Sid looks almost exactly the same, with the only difference being he now has a green shirt instead of a white shirt. Gallery Sid-Hey-Arnold.jpg Sid promo 2.png Sid Promo Art.jpg Sid oalp.jpg The trio at Blockapalooza.jpg Hey Arnold the Main boys.PNG Nicksplat Halloween.jpeg Sid - Pixelated.png Arnold's Room.jpeg A promo Picture Of Sid Stinky Peterson and Gerald Johanssen.png BigGino'sPlace.jpg BigGino'sPlace3.jpg Dad, I want to go home.png This is the life, Sid, my boy!.png DAD, HELP ME!!!.png Movie 173.png Hey Arnold The Main Characters.jpeg Hey Arnold-Weird Heads.jpeg Big Gino episode picture.jpeg Property-header-heyarnold-480x270.png Sid clip art.jpg Sid2.png External links * Category:Characters Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Brats Category:Kids Category:Cowards Category:Bullies Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters with black hair Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters Voiced by Sam Gifaldi